


Just a headache

by dr_jillianholtzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holtzbert - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Mostly fluff though, and it's really long, headache, maybe like a little bit of angst, poor holtz, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_jillianholtzmann/pseuds/dr_jillianholtzmann
Summary: Erin notices that Holtzmann has a headache, and decides to help her out. There's not much more to the story than this, it is mostly just Holtzbert fluff! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay! So I really should be finishing my new chapter of 'It's the little things' but this idea kind of just popped into my head and I really wanted to write it. It got so so so long, and I have no idea how. Anyways, I hope you will all like this, and I'll be back with another update of my other story soon! 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes I made, this story is really long and it's really really late here so I don't even know anymore. 
> 
> E

The first time Erin notices it they had just gotten home from their third bust that day. It had been a hard one, even harder than the first two ones. It took them almost an hour before they finally got the ghost under control, and another thirty minutes before they were able to successfully capture it. Without saying a word, Holtzmann drives the hearse to the bar. They all just want to get rid of some of the tension, and there’s no better cure than alcohol. The girls head inside, and Patty gets the first round.

 

“I am exhausted.” Abby says, sighing deeply as she slides into her seat.

 

Erin smiles. “Tell me about it. I don’t think we’ve ever had such a stubborn ghost.”

 

“Guy probably was a real asshole when he was still alive.” Holtzmann says while she stares at something in the distance.

 

“Probably.” Erin agrees.

 

“Yo guys! Drink up. You look like you need it.” Patty says, putting a tray with shots down on top of their table.

 

Abby chuckles. “We said no shots!”

 

“Yeah well.. I didn’t really care what y’all said. We’re doing shots.”

 

Erin and Abby roll their eyes, their hands still reaching for the shots of tequila. Patty’s right, they do need this. Holtzmann and Patty grab theirs as well, welcoming the taste of the liquor.

 

It’s about an hour later when Erin realizes Holtzmann has barely said anything. She sometimes grins or chuckles, but not much besides that. Not that Holtzmann is normally very chatty, the woman only seems to comment on something when she feels it’s necessary. She’s more of a quiet observer. She does seem to like to make Erin blush though, often jumping in with a stupid joke or remark, followed by a wink. However, there’s not much of that too either. The engineer just sits next to her, quietly. She’s not even shifting nervously in her seat in that annoying way she always does. Erin wonders if it’s something that she did; maybe she did or said something that made Holtz uncomfortable. Before she can come to any sort of conclusion though, something happens. Holtzmann’s eyes flicker a little, and then close for a few seconds. The physicist realizes her eyes are glued to the younger woman next to her, but she can’t take them away. Holtzmann takes a shaky breath and opens her eyes again. She sees her staring at Patty and Abby, and after noticing they are in some kind of discussion, Holtzmann brings her fingers to her head and rubs her temples.

 

She has a headache, and from what it seems like, a pretty bad one. Erin watches her friend, wanting nothing more than to reach out and help her. Holtzmann must really be in pain, else she wouldn’t do this. One time Holtzmann sprained her ankle, and continued to walk on it for two days before finally telling Erin. No one noticed anything.

 

She opens her mouth to say something, but then Patty and Abby laugh loudly and she snaps out of her thoughts. The same thing seems to happen to Holtzmann, and she places her hands back on top of the table. Erin decides the moment has passed, not wanting to admit now that she was watching the woman earlier. That would probably only make her uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

It happens again about a week later. Their day had been pretty uneventful, but long nonetheless. They had spent the day filling in paperwork, and time had gone by way too soon. It was almost 8pm when they finally finished. Now, Abby was connecting her laptop to the television they had at the firehouse. Patty was preparing some snacks for them, and Erin was already positioned on the couch. She had changed into sweatpants, but was still wearing the blouse she wore today. Holtzmann only now walked towards them, finally finished with her own work.

 

“There you are.” Erin says, smiling softly at the woman. Her heart skips a beat when the younger woman walks into her line of sight. She looks so beautiful, even after a long day of working. Holtzmann changed into comfortable pants as well, and she put on some geeky t-shirt that Erin hasn’t seen before.

 

“Missed me?” Holtzmann says, winking at her.

 

Erin knows she’s blushing, but she doesn’t even care anymore. Holtzmann must know by now the effect she has on her anyways. She rolls her eyes and smiles at the woman.

 

“Come sit.” Abby says, looking up from her laptop. “We’re gonna watch a movie.”

 

“Neat.” The blonde says, walking around the larger couch to join Erin on the small one. She pushes against Erin’s legs, which had been laying comfortably on the cushions. The physicist immediately pulls her legs back, making room for the other woman. Surprisingly, Holtzmann grabs her legs, keeping them up in the air. The engineer sits down and puts Erin’s legs in her lap. The redhead can feel her heart start beating even faster when Holtzmann lazily rests her hands on top of her legs.

 

They decide to watch Harry Potter, mostly because they had been watching the movies together anyways, and because they don’t really want any discussions tonight about who’s turn it is to choose the movie. Patty and Abby fall asleep after ten minutes.

 

“Look at them.” Erin says, grinning at her friends. The two had ended up in some kind of uncomfortable position on the couch together, and she’s pretty sure they are both going to be very sore tomorrow. When Holtzmann doesn’t respond she looks over at her friend.

 

The younger woman is frantically rubbing her temples with her thumbs, pushing down hard. Immediately she sits upright, moving closer to Holtzmann.

 

“Hey, hey.” She says, grabbing Holtzmann’s hands and removing them. “What’s wrong.” She asks.

 

The blonde groans. “Nothing.” She pauses. “Just a little headache.”

 

Erin frowns. “Looks pretty bad to me, Holtz.”

 

The younger woman shrugs. “I get these from time to time. Nothing I can’t handle.”

 

The physicist sighs deeply, deciding that Holtzmann isn’t going to open up to her anyways; she might as well try to enjoy the movie. She tries to watch the screen, but from the corner of her eye she catches Holtzmann rubbing her temples again. “Okay. That’s it.” She says, sitting up now.

 

The blonde frowns, clearly startled. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just lay down.” Erin says, pointing at her own lap.

 

Holtzmann takes her hands away from her face and raises an eyebrow instead. “Dr. Gilbert.” She says, grinning wickedly at her friend.  “Didn’t know you had it in ya.”

 

Erin rolls her eyes, but can’t stop the small smile from forming on her lips. “Holtz... please just.. okay?”

 

She’s expecting another joke or flirty remark, but it stays silent. Instead, the blonde just nods and moves further down the couch. Slowly she lays down, now resting her head in Erin’s lap. The redhead notices how tense Holtzmann’s muscles are, clearly the blonde is trying to keep most of her weight off of her. She finds it endearing. Holtzmann finally looks up then, making eye contact with Erin. The blonde gives her a lopsided smile.

 

Erin slowly brings her hand to the top of the younger woman’s head, her fingers tangling in Holtzmann’s hair. The woman flinches beneath her, clearly startled.

 

“Sorry.” The engineer says, though Erin is not sure why she is apologizing. She just smiles at her.

 

“Just relax okay?”

 

Slowly Holtzmann nods, giving Erin permission to continue. She slowly runs her fingers through Holtzmann’s hair, softly scratching her scalp.

 

“Can I take your hair down?” She says after a few minutes, after realizing she made a mess of the younger woman’s hair.

 

Holtzmann slowly opens her eyes, not even sure when she had closed them in the first place. Erin can’t help but notice how much effort it takes her.

 

“Go ahead. Though I have to warn you, there’s probably like a million of these little bastards in there.” Holtzmann says, holding up a bobby pin.

 

Erin grins. “I noticed. Close your eyes again.”

 

For once, Holtzmann does what she is told. The redhead’s fingers quickly move to untangle all of the woman’s hair from her messy bun and everything else she’s got going on there. Finally, after a few minutes, she pulls out the last bobby pin. She runs her fingers through Holtzmann’s hair, surprised by how long and soft it is. Her curls are wild and all over the place. Erin thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Holtzmann suddenly opens her eyes.

 

“Something wrong? I can sit up if you want.” She asks.

 

Erin blushes. “No, no, nothing.” She quickly says. “I just never realized how long your hair is, and how wild.” She laughs.

 

“It’s a mess.” The engineer says, using her own hand to push a curl out of her face.

 

“I like it.” Erin says softly, her cheeks heating up even more.

 

The blonde grins at her, her eyes closing again when Erin’s hands slowly find their way back to her head again. The redhead moves her fingers over Holtzmann’s scalp, massaging it. She can feel the engineer relax beneath her, smiling as she notices she’s breathing more deeply. She then moves her hands towards her temples, to the exact spot where Holtzmann had rubbed so frantically before. She moves her fingers in small circles, pushing softly on the skin there. She swears she hears a soft moan coming from Holtz’ lips. Erin keeps alternating between rubbing her temples to the top of her head, pleased when she notices Holtzmann falling asleep after only a few minutes. Not wanting to wake her up, she drops the hand she had been massaging her with. Her other hand now moves to rest comfortable on top of Holtzmann’s belly. Somehow, the younger woman’s deep breaths seem to relax her as well, and she’s asleep ten minutes later.  

 

Holtzmann wakes up about two hours later. The first thing she notices is that, for the first time in three days, her headache seems to be gone completely. The second thing she notices is that Abby and Patty are gone and she’s now alone with Erin, who seems to be asleep. On the one hand she really doesn’t want to wake her up, but she knows that Erin will be sore tomorrow if Holtzmann lets her sleep in this upright position. Carefully she removes herself from the other woman’s lap.

 

“Gilbert.” She whispers, surprised by how hoarse her own voice sounds. She clears her throat. “Yo, ghost girl.”

 

The redhead groans, slowly opening her eyes. Even in the darkness of the room she can see how bright and blue Holtzmann’s eyes are and for a second it catches her off guard. The blonde is smirking at her now.

 

“What time is it?” Erin asks, rubbing her neck.

 

“About 4, I think.” The engineer says, moving herself off the couch completely now.

 

Erin nods. “How’s your head?”

 

Holtzmann is smiling softly at her now. “Much better, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Erin says. She opens her mouth to say something again, but Holtzmann is already moving away from her.

 

“Goodnight then.” The younger woman says, somewhat awkwardly.

 

“Goodnight Holtz.”  
  


* * *

 

It happens again two days later. Holtzmann had been working on their proton packs the entire day, improving them and adding new features that would help them catch ghosts more easily. Erin had spent most of the day watching Holtzmann do this, her eyes glued to the woman’s hands. The way they handled the equipment in such a delicate way still completely fascinating to her.

  
At about five pm she sees it for the first time. The engineer brings her hands up to rub her temples, just for a brief second.  Erin wants to say something, but she also doesn’t really want the younger woman to know that she has basically been staring at her all day. Instead, she just stays silent, hoping Holtzmann will come to her if she really needs her.

 

They go to the bar again that night, and they all drink a little too much. Erin feels how her mind is all fogged, mostly because of the alcohol, but also because Holtzmann has been moving closer and closer to her the entire night. Right now, their lower bodies are pressed together in the booth, and she can’t seem to think about anything else.

 

The engineer seems to notice, looking over at her. “You alright Gilbert?” She says, winking at her.

 

Abby and Patty burst out in laughter when they notice the color on Erin’s cheeks. “Shut up Holtz.” She says, trying to put some distance between her and the blonde. Not that she really wants to, but if they stay this close for the rest of the evening she’s not sure she can stop herself from doing something she’ll regret the next day.

 

“Awh no.” Holtzmann says, pouting at Erin. “Don’t go, babe.”

 

Erin’s breath hitches in her throat. Did Holtzmann just call her babe? She looks over, trying to make eye contact with either Patty or Abby. They don’t seem to notice her though, too busy arguing over something. So instead she looks down at the table. That’s when she sees it. Holtzmann’s hand, the one that is holding her beer, has turned completely white at the knuckles, something that only happens when one is squeezing really hard. Her eyes now land on the engineer’s face, and she can see how she takes shaky breaths. She realizes Holtzmann must be in pain again, and she’s trying really hard not to show it. Erin doesn’t want to make the other woman uncomfortable by brining it up in front of their friends, so instead she moves one of her hands to the engineer’s thigh, squeezing gently. The younger woman doesn’t flinch, or even acknowledge the hand on her leg. Instead, she joins the conversation, laughing at something Patty is saying.

 

Erin feels somewhat disappointed. Not that she had expected Holtzmann to do anything, but she had at least expected her to acknowledge the simple gesture. It was just meant as a way to show the younger woman that she _knows_ , and that is here if Holtz needs her. She feels somewhat awkward now, her hand still resting on the blonde’s thigh. She shifts slightly in her seat, pulling her hand back in the process. All of the sudden, there’s a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. Holtzmann is still talking with Patty and Abby as she pulls Erin’s hand back, once again resting it on her thigh. She gives the redhead’s hand a gentle squeeze before moving her own hand back above the table again.

 

A few hours later they return to the bar, everyone way too drunk for a weekday.

 

“We are going to feel so bad tomorrow.” Abby says, groaning as she opens the front door of the firehouse. She moves into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

 

“Not me.” Patty says a little too loudly. “I don’t do hangovers, baby.”

 

Holtzmann laughs. “Oh really? So what exactly happened to you last time we went out?”

 

Patty stays silent for a few seconds. “Food poisoning.”

 

They all laugh at that.

  
Soon after that, Abby and Patty announce they’re going upstairs to sleep. Erin moves to sit on the couch, finishing her glass of water. Holtzmann has gone upstairs as well, so she figures she’s gone to bed as well. Just as she moves to put her empty glass on top of the coffee table, Holtzmann returns, holding a travel pillow.

 

“Hey.” She says, more softly than Erin has ever heard her speak.

 

“Hi.” She returns, noticing the pillow and wondering what it’s for. The blonde moves closer, and hands her the pillow.  


“What-“ She starts, but she’s interrupted by the engineer.

 

“Put it around your neck.”

 

Erin frowns, but does as she is told. Normally, she might have understood what Holtzmann was trying to do, but the alcohol seemed to be messing with her brain. The engineer now works on her hair, untangling it. She has it free within seconds, and is now running her hands through it, taming the wild curls. Erin decides it’s the hottest thing she has ever seen.

 

Without saying anything, the blonde removes her shoes and joins Erin on the couch, immediately putting her head down in Erin’s lap. When the physicist doesn’t do anything, she reaches out for her hand, guiding it towards her own head. Finally, the redhead gets the hint, now grinning as she runs her hands through Holtzmann’s hair.

 

“That bad?” She asks.

 

The alcohol seems to have an effect on the engineer as well, who seems to be more honest than normally. “Yes.” She says.

  
Erin starts massaging her head, and it doesn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep.  


The physicist wakes up many hours later, her neck hurting like a bitch. _Stupid useless travel pillow_ , she thinks to herself. She looks down, noticing the way the blonde is wrapped around her body. Holtzmann seems to have curled up in her sleep, her head now burrowed in Erin’s stomach and an arm around her waist. As much as she likes this position, she needs to go home and get some actual sleep if she wants to function like an actual human being tomorrow.

 

“Holtz.” She says, stroking some of the curls from her face. The younger woman groans, pulling her closer in her sleep.

 

“Jill.” She says, speaking a little bit louder now. “I kind of want to go home.”

 

The woman groans ones more. “Stay please, babe.” She moves even closer to Erin, using the hand wrapped around the physicist to pull her to her. Holtzmann smiles softly, pressing a lazy kiss against Erin’s stomach.

  
Erin takes a shaky breath, startled by the sudden closeness of the younger woman. Not that she doesn’t like it, quite the contrary in fact. She feels her body tense up, scared of what will happen next. Holtzmann seems to notice, the woman now pulling away from her quickly. “Shit Erin, I’m sorry.” She says, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

 

“No, no it’s fine Holtz, really.” Erin responds, failing to sound sincere. Her nerves are taking over, and there’s nothing she can do to stop it. The redhead notices the signs, having experienced this before. She knows she’s about to have a panic attack, so she focuses on her breathing instead of the engineer next to her, who seems to be experiencing some sort of panic attack of her own.

 

“It’s soooo not fine.” Holtzmann says, moving away from the couch now. “You were just being nice to be. I never should have..” She fails to finish her sentence.

 

Erin’s eyes flicker back to the blonde; she doesn’t hear anything the engineer is saying, but she doesn’t really have to. She’s staring right into Holtzmann’s blue eyes, and Erin can see the pain in them. She knows exactly what Holtzmann is feeling just by staring at her right in this very moment. All she wants to do is grab the younger woman and pull her towards her once more, into her arms, and kiss the pain away. Just when she feels she’s calmed down enough to reach out, Holtzmann moves away. Now that their eye contact is broken, her ears finally pick up the conversation again.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I’ll just go.” Holtz says, clearing her throat. Before she gets the chance to say anything, or do anything, the other woman is gone and Erin is left alone on the couch.

 

* * *

 

The next few days are hard. Erin and Holtzmann pretty much avoid each other, keeping their conversations to a bare minimum, which seems to be good enough for the both of them. Neither ever mentions the evening again, and Holtzmann never rubs her temples again. It goes on like that for a couple of days, until Abby finally pulls Erin apart after a bust. The team is still wearing their gear, having literally just caught a ghost. Patty and Holtzmann are talking with some of the people there, so they’re alone for now.

 

“What’s going on with you and Holtzmann?” Abby asks, catching Erin off guard.

 

“Excuse me?” She asks, frowning at the question.

 

Her friend rolls her eyes. “Don’t do this Erin. You and I both know something changed between you two. Did you kiss or something?”

 

Erin’s eyes go wide, which makes Abby smile. “It’s okay if that happened, in fact I would be glad if it happened.”

 

“Wait, you would?” The redhead asks, taken aback by Abby’s confession.

 

“Yeah of course! Me and Patty have known something is going on between you two for a long time. She kind of owes me money if you guys did make out.”

 

Erin can’t help but laugh. “Well then I’m sorry to disappoint you, we didn’t kiss.”

 

Abby pouts. “You sure?”

 

“Pretty sure Abby.” She pauses for a few seconds. “I think I kind of scared her off though. I was helping her with her headaches, but I freaked her out and now she’s not talking to me.”

 

Abby stays silent for a moment, thinking it all over. “But you like her?”

 

The physicist takes a deep breath, turning her head to stare at the blonde in the distance, smiling softly when Holtz doubles over in laughter at something Patty says.

 

“Yes.” She finally admits, “I think I’ve liked her for some time now, I just didn’t really know how much. It’s too late now though, her headaches are gone so-“

 

She’s interrupted by Abby then. “Erin, her headaches are not gone, she’s just hiding them from you.”

 

The redhead frowns. “How do you know that?”

 

“Because she told me. She calls me roughly five times every night.” Abby pauses, staring at her friend. “She can’t sleep Erin.”

 

Before the two women get a chance to continue their conversation, Patty and Holtzmann walk over. “Y’all ready to go?” Patty asks. They exchange a brief look and then nod, following the engineer towards the car.

 

The next day, Holtzmann comes in later than normal, and Erin immediately notices how small and red her eyes are. Apparently the blonde had another restless night. “Good morning.” She says, receiving only a small grunt from the engineer in response.

 

Erin decides then and there that she has to do something about this, realizing this will probably go on until Holtzmann collapses, or blows up their entire lab. Neither one of those sounds good. She works on her plan the whole day, for once not bothered by the silence between them as it gives her more time to think about what she wants to do. Finally, at the end of the day, they all go home and she wishes the rest of her team a good night.

  
Back at home, Erin sits on her couch, staring at the clock as time passes by. Finally, around midnight, she stands up and leaves her apartment.

 

* * *

 

 Holtzmann is laying on her couch, taking a sip of her second beer when her phone suddenly buzzes. She reaches over, figuring it is Abby checking on her again. That woman really underestimates how long the engineer can survive without proper sleep. She frowns when she reads the name, quickly opening up the text.

 

_Ghost girl: Hey... Are you still up?_

Holtzmann is taken aback for a moment, staring at the message. She gathers herself after a while, her fingers typing a quick reply.

 

_Holtz: Yeah. Why?_

Normally she would have flirted with Erin, but after _the incident_ she figures it’s best not to. Her phone buzzes again mere seconds later.

 

_Ghost girl: Open your door._

The engineer looks at her front door, slowly moving herself off of the couch and walking towards it. She’s hesitant, not sure what to do or what to expect. There was no way Erin is really here right? Holtzmann isn’t even sure the physicist knows where she lives. Her phone buzzes in her hand, forcing her to look down at it.

 

_Ghost girl: Hurry up, it’s freezing out here._

All at once, Holtzmann is rushing towards the door, wanting to find out why in the hell Erin is at her apartment in the middle of the night. She pulls her door open, immediately greeted with a smile.

 

“Good evening.” Erin says. “Can I come in? It’s really cold.” She shudders then, and Holtzmann immediately steps aside, letting her in. What she doesn’t notice is the small bag that Erin is holding, which she drops next to the door as soon as she is inside. Still, Holtzmann doesn’t notice anything, way too confused about the whole situation.

 

“What are you doing here Gilbert?” The younger woman asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Little birdie told me your headaches are keeping you up at night, so I figured I’d come help.”

 

Holtzmann shrugs, feeling awkward suddenly. “You don’t have to do that for me.”

 

Erin grins. “I’m not. Honestly, I’m doing it for the team. We’re afraid you’re going to fall asleep on the job and blow us all up.”

 

Holtzmann is staring at her feet now, shifting nervously. “I wouldn’t- I would never- I’m careful, you know that.”

 

The redhead can’t help but smile at how adorable the other woman is being right now. She takes a few steps closer, placing her hand on top of Holtzmann’s arm. “I’m kidding.”

 

Erin’s eyes finally make contact with the baby blue ones of the woman standing in front of her, and she can see the battle going on inside. After a few minutes, Holtzmann finally breaks the silence. “What are you doing here Erin?”

 

“I wanted to apologize.” Erin says, not missing a beat.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I messed up, and I want to make up for that.”

 

Without saying another word, Erin moves towards Holtzmann’s couch, removing some of the mess off of it before sitting down. “Join me?” She asks.

 

Holtzmann turns around then, and for a second the redhead thinks she’s made a mistake. But then she returns, holding two beers. She doesn’t say anything, instead she just puts the beers down on top of the coffee table. Erin instantly reaches for the drink, taking a few big gulps. The engineer raises an eyebrow at that.

 

“You okay, Gilbert?” She’s smirking now.

 

Erin’s glad to see it, some of their normal banter finally returning. She doesn’t even mind when she feels her cheeks heat up at the nickname. “Perfectly fine, thank you.”

 

Holtzmann’s grin only grows when she notices the blush, making Erin roll her eyes. “Oh shut up Holtz.”  
  
The engineer pouts at her. “I wasn’t even saying anything!”

 

They lock eyes then, and Erin’s breath hitches in her throat when she sees the soft smile on the engineer’s face. “So..” She says, breaking the tension. “You want to watch a movie?”

 

Holtzmann smiles. “Sure.”

 

They decide to watch some kind of science fiction movie that Erin has never heard of. Not that she really cares, because she’s not following the storyline anyways. Her mind keeps drifting off, and her eyes often land on the blonde next to her. About halfway through the movie, she notices Holtzmann struggling to keep her eyes open. Without saying anything, she moves closer, wrapping an arm around the younger woman’s shoulder, pulling her towards her. She doesn’t even have to say anything, Holtzmann just drops her head into her lab, careful not to lay too close this time.

 

“You really don’t have to, I can just-” She can’t even finish her sentence, moaning softly instead when Erin’s hands start massaging her scalp. This time the physicist doesn’t ask anything as she carefully removes the bobby pins. She smiles as she sees how much more relaxed the blonde already looks. She hasn’t even really done anything yet.

 

Her hands return the blonde’s head, once again massaging and rubbing. She watches Holtzmann’s face, trying to see what relaxes her the most. She smiles softly when Holtzmann groans as soon as her nails lightly scratch the top of her head. “Is that nice?” She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

The woman on her lab slowly nods. After a while, Erin brings her hands down to rub Holtzmann’s temples, knowing it relaxes her most of all. She pushes down, startled when the engineer all sudden grabs her hands and opens her eyes to look at her.

 

“Something wrong? Is your headache getting worse?” Erin asks, immediately taking her hands off of Holtzmann.

 

“No, no. It’s great. Really great. It’s just..” she starts, “I’m gonna fall asleep, and we both know what happened last time when I did, and I really don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable or anything. Thanks though, that was great. I feel much better.”

  
Erin’s beaming at her now, softly pushing Holtzmann off of her lab and standing up. She holds out her hand, and the younger woman hesitantly takes it.

 

“Do you want me to go?” Erin asks, and Holtzmann’s silence is enough of an answer for her. Without saying anything the redhead is leaning in, softly pressing her lips against Holtzmann’s, still not quite sure the blonde wants this as well. When the engineer doesn’t kiss her back, she pulls her head back, making eye contact with Holtzmann.

 

“Holtz-“ She starts, but then she’s cut of by Holtzmann’s lips. There’s much more passion in this kiss, as Holtzmann uses her body to push her towards the door to her bedroom, pressing her up against it. The engineer’s hand finds it’s way to Erin’s neck, the other way wrapping around her waist. Erin’s hand is on her face, caressing her cheek tenderly. The blonde nips at her lower lip, and moans into the kiss when Erin immediately opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. They kiss like that for a few minutes, before Holtzmann finally pulls away.

 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” She says, and for a second Erin is afraid she’s backing out again, but then she sees Holtzmann rub her temples, understanding immediately.

 

“No, don’t ever apologize for that.”

 

The blonde looks up again, grinning now that the pain seems to fade again. “Okay I’m good. Come here you.”

 

She practically jumps her, attacking her throat with her mouth, pressing sloppy kisses everywhere. Erin is laughing now. “Holtz. Holtzmann.”

 

The blonde pouts, finally taking a step back and putting some distance between them. “Right right. You should probably go. It is getting late.”

 

She looks at the redhead, grinning wickedly now. “Or..” She starts “You could just stay here.” She wiggles her eyebrows, making the other woman chuckle.

 

“Actually,” Erin says, walking towards the door where she had dropped her bag earlier, “I kind of brought some stuff.”

 

Holtzmann’s eyes widen when she sees the bag. “Oh my god, Dr. Gilbert.” She says, “So getting in my pants was your plan all along?”

 

Erin blushes. “No, no Holtz. I just had it-“

 

The engineer is laughing then. “I’m joking! Also, even if you did bring it for that reason, you don’t hear me complaining.” She winks at the redhead.

 

Erin shakes her head, rolling her eyes at the younger woman. “I didn’t. It just figured that if you would fall asleep on my lap again I might as well bring a book and some comfortable clothes for me to wear.” She’s blushing, suddenly ashamed.

 

“Hey no.” Holtz says, noticing it. She closes the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on top of Erin’s lips. “I think it’s cute. I’d love it if you stayed over.”

 

“Really?” Erin says, her voice sounding hopeful.

 

“Well only if there's more kissing involved.” Holtzmann says, trying to sound serious.

 

“If you’re lucky.” Erin says, smiling as she takes her hand and leans in for a small kiss.

  
The next morning Erin wakes up, looking down to see why her chest feels more heavy than normally. She smiles when she notices the blonde wrapped up in her arms, an arm draped across her waist, holding on tightly even in her sleep. Lazily, she starts running her arms up and down Holtzmann’s back. They spend most of the night kissing, Holtzmann claiming that they were the only cure for her headaches. After that, Erin had massaged Holtz’s head a bit more, while she explained the origin of her headache’s. Apparently it was something that happened to her every few months, especially in stressful situations. Nothing more to do then wait it out. Or, as Holtzmann had said, ‘find a pretty lady whose kind enough to massage your head and kiss you’. Erin smiles, remembering the evening.

 

Suddenly, the younger woman in her arms seems to be waking up. Holtzmann turns her head and smiles at her, leaning closer to press a kiss to her lips. Erin finds herself smiling into the kiss.

 

“I don’t want to go. Ever.” She says, her voice soft and somewhat hoarse.  


Holtzmann grins at her. “Then stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
